Our love will last
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Finn's a human, Rachel's a creature not from this earth but when Rachel comes to Mckinley high they fall in love, they're tethered to eachother she wants to show him her world but is that such a good idea? summery sucks STORY IS BETTER THAN YOU THINK!
1. How we met

**hey you guys I know I haven't writen in a LONG time but I came up with a new idea for a story! :)**

**this time it's a Finchel story and I'm gonna try to upload as much as I can! I have summerbreak now so... :)**

**anyway here's chapter one**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE ( i I would Finn would have followed Rachel to New York and live happily ever after :))**

**A/N: In this story Finn doesn't have any friends so it really focuses on Finchel, also he gets bullied by Quinn, Santana and Brittany a lot ( I know it's weird for a boy to be bullied by girls but he's just really innocent and doesn't know how to protect himself also it would fit better into the story :)) and Burt and Carole have never met.**

**enjoy :)**

**Normal POV**

When Finn woke up everything seemed like it would just be another horrible ordinary day at school that was til his teacher mr Shue came with an announcement

'Okay guys today a new student will be coming to this class and I want you all to make her feel safe and welcome'

right after Mr Shue said that a girl came in it was the most beautiful girl Finn had ever seen her long brown locks shone when she came in and she had the most beautiful big brown eyes he'd ever seen. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

'Hello' said the girl shyly and it was the ost amazing sound he'd ever heard in his life he was hypnotized by her all he could do was stare in awe of her beauty and perfection.

'Welcome' said Mr Shue 'please introduce yourself'

'Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I just moved here from Atlanta' said Rachel

'Amazing' said Mr Shue 'you can take a seat next to err... Finn'

'Hi' said Rachel as she sat down next to Finn

'err... hi I'm Finn' said Finn when he was snapped out of his trance

Rachel giggled 'yeah I got that' and she smiled

'err.. do you want me to show you around the school?' asked Finn 'I mean only if you want to of course'

'I'd love to' said Rachel and she have him her 100 watt smile _god she has the most beautiful smile ever_ thought Finn

they turned out to have a lot of fun together when Finn showed Rachel around and they found themselves slowly falling for eachother

they were halfway the tour when Finn saw Azimio walking down the hall woth a slushie in his hand it was too late to turn around and run away so he just waited for the cold syrup to hit his face but it never did Azimio threw the slushie and it was making it's way to his face almost hitting it when Rachel pushed him out of the way and the slushie hit the ground. Finn and Azimio both looked at her totally surprised cause no human being could be able to react that fast

'Next time I'm bringing two so you better watch your ass Hudon'said Azimio while he walked away

'are you okay?' asked Rachel worried while she helped him stand up

'yeah but how did you do that' asked Finn still in awe of what had just happend

Rachel shrugged 'fast reflexes' she said and Finn decided not to ask further questions

**Rachels POV**

I really have to be more carefull with showing supernatural powers they can not know what I am!

*Bell rings*

o great... lunchtime I hope I can sit with Finn he's so sweet and not to mention handsome

'so Rach you wanna sit with me for lunc'h?' asked Finn shyly omg he called me Rach! that's like the cutest thing ever! wait... Rachel what are you doing you can not fall for him he's a human you can't fall for humans that is like the number one rule god I'm so screwed...

'I'd be honoured' I said shoving my 'you can't fall for him' thought aside

'so Atlanta?' said Finn when we sat down'must be a lot different here'

'yes it is' I started 'there's the weather which is...'

'well well well if it isn't Finn Hudson number one loser of all Lima' I got interupted by a girl I remember as Quinn or something?

'you know you can sit with us if you want to' said Quinn with a sweet voice a little too sweet if you'd sk me

'no thank you I'm quite alright over here' I said and I smiled politely

Quinn gave me a glare and then moved on to Finn 'hey Finn I wouldn't eat that if I were you you don't want to get any fatter than you already are would you?' said Quinn grinning well this girl was rude she sure needed to learn a lesson insulting Finn like that and she just kept saying awefull things to him and poor Finn looked miserable just then I saw a carton of milk standing on the edge of the table next to us I sqeezed my eyes and used my magic to bowl the carton of milk over the milk spilled all over the floor and just then a girl walked by and slipped over the milk that had spilled all over the floor and her plate of mushroomsoup flew threw the air and landed just on Quinns head

I chuckled and said 'the only fat thing I see here is your hair have you been trying out a new haircut? cause it suits you very well' Quinn looked like she wanted to throw something so I said 'come on Finn' and we walked away

'you do know that you just made animies with the most popular girl in school right?' said Finn

'I know' I said 'and I don't care you're my friend and where I come from you stick up for your friends no matter what'

he smiled at me _god he has the cutest smile ever_ I thought there was something about Quinn though I definitelly need to do my research on her...

**Normal pov**

'so Rach where do you live?' asked Finn

'I live in a villa called 'Rosegarden' it's at the edge of the woods it lays at the beach between two cliffs it's very private' said Rachel

'wait... you live there?' asked Finn 'I've heard that that place is haunted the woman who used to live there said that she often heard strange sounds coming from the woods and she swore to everyone that there were mysterious creatures who lived in the sea there... no one believed her though since she was like 80 years old' Finn laughed but he didn't notice the worried expression on Rachels face she quickely changed it to a smile

'well I've never seen anything that seemed strange to me' said Rachel smiling but there was a strange tone in her voice Finn quickely asked

'Do you need a ride?'

'sure I'd love that' said Rachel and they got in the car

when there were came to the woods Rachel said 'you can stop I'll walk from here'

'are you sure? cause I can jusr drive you to your house it's not a problem at all' said Finn

'no no it's okay I love walking through the woods' said Rachel smiling 'thatnks for the ride Finn I guess I'll see you tomorrow?'

'yeah sure definitelly' said Finn and then Rachel did something Finn didn't expect she hugged him he was surprised at first but he hugged her back what he didn't notice was that she sprinkled some dust çoming from her fingers on his neck

'bye Rach' sadi Finn and he waved as he drove away she waved back and kept watching him drive away till he was gone and then she walked into the woods when she was far enough in the woods and she was sure nobody could see her she put her bag down, took her shoes of and started unbuttoning her dress and it fell on the ground she stepped out of the dress and underneath her dress was another dress, a very different one it was made out of the finest sik and it came till just above her kneees as it fell down, freed from the pressure of the other dress Rachel unwrapped a ribbon that was wrapped around her waist and two of the most beautful precious yet strongest wings sprung free they were transparent and looked so fragile but they were very very strong her dress was made out of special silk that her wings could go through without damaging her dress her dress was strapless and the length from her waist till just above her knees looked like the chalice of a flower the colour was the best and most beautifull white there was and it matched perfect with her olive skin tone the upper part of her dress was also silk but covered with lace cream coloured roses

She put her shoes in her bags, threw the bag around her should and flew away

**this was the first chapter please tell me what you think and maybe you already know what Rachel is but I'm not gonna tll it just yet you'll find out in the next few chapters hehe :)**

**please review cause I need to know if I should continue :)**

**xxx**


	2. New discoveries and sealing our love

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE ( i I would Finn would have followed Rachel to New York and live happily ever after :))**

**A/N: In this story Finn doesn't have any friends so it really focuses on Finchel, also he gets bullied by Quinn, Santana and Brittany a lot ( I know it's weird for a boy to be bullied by girls but he's just really innocent and doesn't know how to protect himself also it would fit better into the story :)) and Burt and Carole have never met.**

**enjoy :)**

**Normal POV**

Two weeks went by and the more time Rachel and Finn spend together the more Finn noticed there was something strange about Rachel but the more he fell in love with her but he knew something was up with her like whenever he was with her he forgot all his worries and he was happy and carefree. There were also other strange things like the fact that she didn't have to attend PE cause she told the teacher she had astma but a few days before that she told Finn she didn't have any diseases so there must be something about her body that she didn't want to show thought Finn and also there was her voice, when she sang it was the most beautiful thing Finn had ever heard in his whole life it sounded like he just died and went straight to heaven and an angel was singing to him. Her voice was definitelly something that didn't belong to the ordinary girl and for some bizare reason she always knew where to find him like she had some kind of Finn radar. All of this made no difference in how he felt about her cause he was a hindred percent in love with her and nothing could ever change that. What he didn't know was that Rachel was falling for him just as hard as he fell for her, they were so screwed.

**Rachels POV**

This is not good I can't be falling for him but he's so cute and sweet and handsome and nice and I can't just ignore my feelings for him right? Well Finn probably doesn't feel the same about me anyway...

'Hi Rach' I heard Finn say when I stood by my locker

'Hi Finn how are you?' I asked giving him a smile

'I'm great thanks... actually there's something I wanna ask you' said Finn

'Okay...' I said still smiling I just can't stop smiling when he's with me is that weird?

'err... I was wondering... well... would you like to go out with me tonight?' asked Finn shy

'On a date?' I asked please say yes please say yes!

**'**er.. yes' said Finn and he gave me his special half smile, how I love that smile...

'sure I'd love to' I answered O MY GOD I have a date with Finn Hudson tonight WOW omg I have nothing to wear... wait why am I so happy about it? I mean I'm totally in love with him but the rules... No Rachel screw the rules you have a date with Finn Hudson and you're NOT letting the rules ruin it, screw them.

'Great breadsticks 8 o 'clock?' said Finn

'I'll be there' I said and I gave him my famous 100 watt smile.

**Finns POV**

Diner went great Rachel is such an incredible girl I'm so nervous but I've just gotta o for it

'Rachel' I said when we reached the car 'before we go I have something to say'

'Okay now I'm curious' said Rachel smiling

It's now or never

'Ever since the first time I saw you I've been completely and utterly in love with you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't hide my feelings for you anymore so Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?' I said

'O my... Finn yes... YES I'd be honoured and I feel the same about you' said Rachel smiling with tears in her eyes.

**Normal POV**

Finn smiled and leant foward and Rachel leant in and the moment their lips touched the world stopped turning for both of them and the only thing what mattered was them. Their bodies just melted into eachother like they were made for eachother and Rachel wrapped her arms around Finns neck as she deepened the kiss and he layed her hands on her waist their lips parted and their toungues danced together it was the most incredible feeling they had ever felt and they loved being so close to eachother, they never wanted to let go but since they both needed to breath Finn puled away after a good few minutes of kissing and all Finn could say was

'Wow'

'I know' said Rachel sighing not knowing what to say either she never felt so connected to anyone before

'I love you' said Finn suddenly _o crap what did I say? it's way to early to say that she'll probably already break up ith me now _thought Finn

but the oposite happened 'I love you too' said Rachel and she kissed him again

A month went by and Finn and Rachel were in their own personal love bubble, nothing could tear them apart. At first people at school used to look at them with weird expressions on their faces and they made up rumours about them, but after a week there was something else that was way more interesting to talk about and they were left alone and Finchel had become a fact.

Rachel stood by her locker grabbing some books when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and she heard someone whisper 'Goodmorning beautiful' in her ear. She turned around and saw Finn standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

'Hi baby' said Rachel and she kissed him, it was meant to be a quick kiss but it turned into a whole make out session

'get a room' they heard someone say and that brought them back to the real world

'looks like we got a little carried away' said Rachel blushing

'yeah but I didn't mind' said Finn grinning 'anyway my Mom asked if you wanted to join diner at our house tonight she's been dying to meet you I told her you're a vegan so she's make a vegan meal'

'That sounds great I'll be there at 7 okay?' said Rachel

'awesome' said Finn and he kissed the top of her head, grabbed her hand and they walked to class.

Rachel was nervous about meeting Finns Mom, what if she hated her?  
She knocked on the door and Finn opened it.

'wow babe you look stunning' said Finn and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she wore a dark red dress that came till just above her knees with a white ribon around her waist it was a simple dress but she looked stunning and her hair was loose with beautiful curls in it

'well you don't look so bad yourself either' said Rachel and she gave him a wink

right after Finn let Rachel in a woman came running towards her 'you must be Rachel' said Carole 'I heard so much about you'

'it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson' said Rachel 'and only good things I hope?'

'of course' said Finn a little embarrest

'please dear just call me Carole' said Carole and she took a closer look at Rachel and suddenly a weird expression appeared on Caroles face Finn didn't notice cause he was too busy with staring at Rachel and thinking about ways to sneak her up tp his bedroom so far they'd only come to second base woth clothes on he wasn't complaining though Rachels breasts may be small but they feel amazing. Carole quickely changed her face to a smile but not quick enough for Rachel not to notice.

Diner went simply great and Carole loved Rachel after diner Rachel asked Carole if she needed any help with the dishes

'yes please' said Carole smiling 'it's so kind of you to offer that sweetheart' and they went to do the dishes. After a while Carole suddenly said something that scared Rachel.

'you are one right?' said Carole

'I...er... what do you mean?' said Rachel, she remembered Caroles expression earlier

'a fairy' said Carole 'you're a spring fairy'

'ho...how did you know?' asked Rachel cause she knew she couldn't deny it anymore 'no human could possibly notice that... whait... you're...?'

'yes' said Carole sighing 'I came to the earth years ago when my husband died I couldn't do it any longer'

'do what?' asked Rachel

Carole sighed 'well...' and she told Rachel the whole story

'but if you're a fairy does that mean that Finn...?' said Rachel

'yes' said Carole 'Finn is one too'

Rachel was speechless 'does... does he know?'

'NO god no! he can't know' said Carole

'but we need him! we've suffered too much already he needs to come back to where he belongs' said Rachel

'he needs to know about you first don't drop the bomb on him immidiately take it slow show him yourself first' said Carole

'I will' said Rachel and right after that the phone rang 'who could that be?' said Carole and she picked up the phone. When she hung up she called Finn in the kitchen and told them both

'the hospital called there's an emergency they need more nurses so I'm going there now I'll probably be home tomorrow morning I'm so sorry Rachel, can you guys manage on your own here?'

'yeah sure Mum' said Finn from the inside he was doing a happy dance cause now him and Rachel would be alone the whole night

after Carole left Finn turned his attention to Rachel and kissed her passionately on the lips 'bedroom' was all Rachel muttered and Finn picked her up in bridalstyle and carried her to his bedroom as he had shut the door he laid her down on the bed and Rachel pulled him towards him and they started making out. After a few good minutes of making out Rachel said 'I want you'

'are you sure?' asked Finn (A/N he and Rachel are both virgins)

'yes' said Rachel 'but first I have to show you something' and she stood up from the bed Finn looked at her curious

'I want you to see me as myself the real me' said Rachel and she unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet and she undid the ribon that was wrpped around her waist and her wings sprung free

Finn was speechless 'you... you're a...'

'I'm a fairy Finn please don't be upset with me cause I didn't tell you before I was just really scared and' but she ddn't get the chance to finish what she was saying cause Finn had stood up and had pressed his lips on hers

'you're the most beautiful, special girl I''ve ever met in my life and I could never be mad at you' whispered finn and he stroke her cheek

'but how are we gonna you know... manage this with your wings?' asked Finn who was still a little shocked cause his girlfriend just told him she was a fairy

'I've got a solution for that' said Rachel and she unbuttoned her 'magic' dress and it fell down at her feet and she was left standing there only in her panties since wearing a bra under that dress was very uncomfortable. Fnn stared at her in awe of her beauty. Rachel clapped her wings together (like a butterfly does when it sits still) and and her wings went together and disappeared into her back

'ho...how did you do that?' asked Finn mesmerized

'it's something natural' said Rachel 'we don't do it a lot though cause it's really uncomfortable, it feels like you have a giant golfball in your back but after a while that feeling will disapear if you hold your wings in long enough you'll finally won't be able to get them out anymore'

'you know you have way too much clothes on' said Rachel grinning as she started to unbutton the shirt of her boyfriend who was still staring at her hypnotized. As she touched him he woke up again and threw the shirt at the other end of the room and Rachel pulled him down on the bed and started kissing him his face, his lips, his neck, his chest she kissed every inch of him she started to undo his pants and he helped her and quickely threw the pants to the other side of the room as well, this left them only in their underpants they started kissing and things went further and further...

Rachel woke up in a strange bed the next day with two muscular arms wrapped around her, wondering where she was remembered the events of the previous night and smiled, it had been perfect Finn was so gentle constantely asking if she really wanted this and if it wasn't too early. Maybe some people would've thought that but she didn't they were in love and that was all that mattered to her. She turned around in Finns arms and saw him asleep, it was the cutest thing she could ever imagine, not wanting to wake him up she decided to make some breakfast but when she wanted to et out of bed Finns pulled her back in again and pressed her against his body, she smiled and decided to wake him up. DShe kissed him softly on the lips

'wake up sleepyhead'

Finn yawned and opened his eyes 'godmorning beautiful' said Finn

'Hi baby' said Rachel 'thank you so much for last night is was just... perfect'

'it really was I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry' said Finn

'I love you too Finn Christopher Hudson' said Rachel and she kissed him again

**okay so this was the second chapter what did you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I NEED YOUR OPINION :)**

**thank you so much for reading**

**xxx 3**


	3. Why I am here

**I'm sorry that you all have waited so long but here's a new chapter! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Our love will last**_

The next morning:

'Here you go beautiful' said Finn as he put a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Rachel. She was sitting at the kitchen island as a beautiful shining angel with her wings all spread out. Finn was still a little confused and scared because of what his girlfriend had told him the other night but at the same time he was very curious to get to know more about the real Rachel.

'Thank you baby' said Rachel and she started eating the pancakes like she hadn't eaten for a month.

'Woah slow down Rach, you'll get sick' said Finn laughing.

'Sorry I'm just really hungry' said Rachel 'I guess sex makes you hungry...'

'I'm hungry too...' said Finn as he got a plate of panckaes for himself too 'But I'm always hungry' and he winked at Rachel while he took the chair on the oposite of the kitchen island.

'So Rach... tell me something about yourself... the real you I mean' said Finn curious to get to know ore about her and her world.

'Okay... well I was born in a land called Avalon (actually got this name from a book so don't hate me for not being original (I don't own the name either). Avalon has 4 realms, summer, authum, winter and spring. Yes they stand for the seasons. Let's just say us fairies kinda 'run' the nature on earth. We take care of the seasons we make sure the seasons start in time and that the nature developes properly thoughout the seasons. I'm a spring fairy, I was born in april and I live in the spring realm. Every realm is different, from the outside as well as from the inside. The fairies are very different from eachother in every real. Like the summer realm, in the summer realm most fairies have light blonde hair, almost hite. It's because their season is full of sun. They are very nice only they are also very selfish. They only care about their looks. Then you have the authum fairies. They arelovely. They are very warm and always make you feel welcome. Most of them have black hair. Then there is the winter realm... the winter realm is just like their season, the fairies are coldhearted and they only care about having power and being the best at everything.' Rachel stopped to take a deep breath before moving on

'Spring is different from all of them. In the spring realm live many different fairies. We're also called the realm of acception cause we accept everyone for who they are. It doesn't matter how different you are as long as you are nice it's okay. The fairies from the other realms always think we're crazy cause we live with so many different people together biut I think it's special I mean you're part of something special. Being part of something special makes you special right? Well anyways... like I said winter has always wanted power that's why they started attacking the other realms. They want to rule Avalon and then want it to be winter on earth for the whole year. The first realm winter attacked was authumn, they had overcome the authumn realm very quickly cause they don't have a big army or anything. That is why it gets cold so soon every authumn. The spring realm was next... they lasted longer than the authumn realm but eventually winter was stronger. Winter realm posseses over dark mighty powers that only the most powerfull fairies can beat. So they took over the spring realm 2 years ago. At first it was okay I mean you didn't really noticed cause live in spring realm went on, but then they started to get strict. We couldn't go out at night time anymore, we could only use our powers for the sake of the winter fairies and we even had to bow when there was a winter fairy walking by. It was a horrible time, I was very scared cause sometimes spring fairies were just randomely being thrown into prison. It only got worse, the winter realm doesn't accept people who are different, they want everyone to be perfect in their eyes. One day the queen of the winter realm came to our house with a bunch of soldiers. She came to see who we were. She did it with everyone from the spring realm and when you weren't perfect in her eyes she demanded that you changed that thing about yourself. She came to our house 6 months ago... I was in my room with my best friend and my dads were cleaning the house when she came by...'

_Flashback_

_'What are you wearing to the ball Rachel? I mean you have to look absolutely stunning it's the night of our lifes!'_

_'Relax Kurt I'm sure anything you'll choose for me will be just fine' said Rachel smiling as she thought about the ball. It was the only event that they were allowed to go to since the winter realm took over spring. It would be the night of her life. Someone banging on the door loudly interrupted her thoughts_

_'Open the door in the name of Queen Sue Sylvester Queen of the winter realm' they heard someome yell. Rachel looked at Kurt terrified. _

_'They are coming' whispered Rachel_

_'Relax diva it's gonna be alrigh you're gonna be just fine they'll be out of here in a few minutes and then we can get back to your dress' said Kurt but he was terrified as well. A few weeks before they had come to his house and inspected him and his dad. It had been scary to say the least and now they were here..._

_Rachel and Kurt went downstairs as Hiram opened the door._

_'Hello can I help you?' asked Hiram with a warm smile._

_'We're here to inspect you and your family sir' said a soldier 'this is the 'Berry' family right? Hiram and Leroy Berry and their daughter Rachel Berry'_

_'Yes that's my family' said Hiram_

_'You have to let us in sir' said the slodier and he pushed Hirma out of the way_

_'Okay everyone who doesn't live in this house should leave immidiatelý' said the soldier and the other soldiers came in together with Sue_

_'I'm sorry sir but I'd like to stay, you see we have to fit dresses for the ball and...' tried Kurt_

_'NOW!' said the soldier and Kurt ran out of the house terrified._

_'Stnad in line' said the soldier while he pointed to the with his sword. The Berry's quickly went to stand in a line. Queen Sue walked past them and looked at looked them up and down. You couldn't see if it was good or bad._

_'YOU' said Sue and she pointed to Rachel. Rachel looked at her with worried eyes._

_'You need to get a nosejob you're nose is bigger than yourself' said Sue and Rachel bowed her head and touched her nose while she had tears in her eyes. Only winter fairies had made fun of her nose, bu she believed in true beauty and didn't want to get a nosejob cause it would be aginst everything she stands for._

_'No' said Rachel while she looked Sue right in the eye._

_'I beg your pardon?' said Sue_

_'I'm not getting a nosejob' said Rachel 'I belive in the power of natural beauty and when everyone's the sae there won't be natural beauty anymore so I refuse to get a nosejob'_

_Rachels dad looked at her worried, there had been rumours that people who refused to take Sues orders were now in prison or worse..._

_'Rachel Berry you are here by baned from Avalon, you are not allowed to EVER come back do you understand me?' said Sue_

_'Yes queen Sylvester' said Rachel and tears were strreaming down her face_

_'And as for you' said Sue and she pointed to Hiram and Leroy'If you want to keep yourself from getting banned too you have to get a divorce I will not allow gay people in my world' _

_'Then we'll go too' said Leroy and he went to Rachel and Hiram followed_

_'Well it's your choice' said Sue 'You are all here by banned from Avalon don't dare to come back or there will be serious concequenses'_

_After that queen Sue and her soldiers left and Rachel and her dads were left alone to pack their stuff. After Rachel had packed her stuff she went to Kurts house_

_'Hey diva' said Kurt but then he saw Rachels face that was red from crying 'O my god what happened?'_

_'I have to leave' said Rachel and she broke down sobbing_

_End of flashback_

Finn swallowed he couldn't belive things were so messed up in a lad that people thought was magical and happy all the time. He felt bad for Rachel and wanted to do something but he didn't know what so he just went up to her and hugged his girlfriend who was crying cause she thought about her friend Kurt who she'd left behind.

'It's gonna be okay baby' said Finn as he stroked her hair and he gave her a kiss on her forehead 'We have eachother now okay?'

'Thank you' said Rachel and she smiled through her tears. 'I love you'

'I love you too' and Finn leaned down to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.

**This was the new chapter I hope you all liked it!**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW CAUSE I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**xx **


	4. Return of an old 'friend'

**Thank you all for the vreviews and DON'T FORGET TO KEEP POSTING REVIEWS!**

**Enjoy this next chapter :)**

**I don't own anything**

**_Our love will last_**

One week later Rachel and Finn were walking down the hall with their hands linked when they suddenly heard a voice behind them say

'Well well well if it isn't little miss Rachel Berry' they turned around to face the person who said that and Rachel started at the person in shock

'Je...Jesse' said Rachel 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to find you my love' said Jesse

'I am NOT your love' said Rachel

'I can see that' said Jesse and he looked at Finn and Rachels hands that were holding eachother tight

'Can I speak to you in private Rachel?' asked Jesse

'Sure' said Rachel and she let go of Finns hand

'Are you sure Rachel? I mean I don't want you to get hurt or anything' whispered Finn in Rachels ear

'No it's fine I just need to get something straight' said Rachel 'I promise you I'll be carefull' and she gave him a kiss on the lips

'So when were you gonna tell me you hooked up with someone else?' said Jesse when they were alone

'I am not just hooking up with him Jesse' said Rachel who was getting annoyed now 'He is my boyfriend'

'And what about you fiancee?' asked Jesse

'You are NOT my fiancee anymore Jesse!' said Rachel 'I never wanted to marry you anyway'

'Oh but I would've gotten you if I'd wanted' said Jesse smirking 'Now.. I made a deal with queen Sylvester, you can come back IF you'll marry me and be a proper wife. That means you'll do anything I say'

'Never' said Rachel 'I'd rather stay here forever than waste my life with being your slave'

'What?' said Jesse 'You would never decline an offer from me! What has happened to you?'

'I've changed Jesse' said Rachel

'Is it because of your suiter?' asked Jesse 'He's a human Rachel!'

'I don't care!' said Rachel 'We love eachother and that's all that matters!'

'Are you saying you already gave yourself to this human?' said Jesse with a disgusted tone

'His name is Finn and I don't see why that is any of your business' hissed Rachel

'I am your fiancee, of course it is my business!' said Jesse

'I was never your fiancee Jesse' said Rachel 'The moment I got kicked out of Avalon all your chances at you ever marrying me were gone. I never wore your ring and you've never propely asked me'

'That's because it's been settled since our birth that we'd be married someday!' said Jesse

'Well I have news for you' said Rachel 'I am NEVER going to be your wife' and she walked away leaving Jesse stunned

'Ow and yes I gave myself to him' said Rachel

'What did he want?' asked Finn when Rachel had found him again 'Who is he?'

'That's Jesse St James... we were engaged' said Rachel and she looked down at her hands

'What? engaged but I... how?' said Finn

'Our world is pretty oldfashion' explained Rachel 'At birth it's already defined who you'll marry. They don't believe in love we marry to have kids and not because we love eachtother. Jesse and I have been bound to get married since birth, but when I got banned he wasn't allowed to marry me anymore. We marry at a very young age. Me and Jesses wedding would've been next year after we turned 17. I'm glad I didn't have to marry him cause I now have you and I know what true love feels like now'

'Wow that's a long story' said Finn 'I am so glad you don't have to marry him'

'Me too' said Rachel and she kissed him

* * *

'So Rachel' said Hiram that night at diner 'Jesse came over today'

'He... he did?' said Rachel and she put her fork down

'He told us he saw you with a boy...' said LeRoy 'Is that true Rachel?'

'I ..uhmm.. yes... I have a boyfriend... his name's Finn' said Rachel

'How could you do this Rachel?' said LeRoy 'He's a human! You have to put an end to this right now!'

'No he's not!' said Rachel 'He's one of us!'

'What?!' said Hiram

'His parents were one of us too' said Rachel 'He doesn't know though'

'Well why don't you invite him over for diner tomorrow night?' said LeRoy

'Here?' said Rachel and looked around, you couldn't really consider their house... normal

'Does he know about you?' asked LeRoy

'Yes' said Rachel

'Well than it shouldn't be a problem to invite him over right?' said Hiram

'I guess so... I'd have to prepare him though cause I don't think he's ready to see this yet' said Rachel and she looked over at the table that was made out of creepers. She'd have lots of explaining to do before Finn would come over

'I'll invite him' said Rachel and she smiled

**Okay lame chapter I know but next chapter we're gonna see Rachels house so that's gonna be interesting :)**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW I BEG YOU! **

**Thank you for reading this :)**

**xxx**


End file.
